


i’ll be anything

by scenedenial



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Communication, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, Watersports, bottom cody, softness negated by “dude” and “bro”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenedenial/pseuds/scenedenial
Summary: (Noel knows, somewhere in the very back of his head, that he’ll say yes almost before Cody finishes asking the question. It’s impossiblenotto say yes to Cody; Noel will give him anything he wants and grab his neck as he does it.)





	i’ll be anything

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory RPF disclaimer: none of this is meant to be taken seriously, and it doesn’t reflect how I actually think these people who I love and respect live their lives. Please don’t send it to anyone affiliated with them :’)

“It’s fine if you don’t want to.” Cody says, voice tripping ahead of itself like it sometimes will when he’s nervous. His cheeks are bright and ruddy when Noel glances over at him in the passenger seat. Noel rubs his knuckles over his own jaw, can tell he needs to shave.

“No, no, that’s not what I’m saying.” It’s raining, water running down the windows in weepy rivulets. Noel stretches his hands on the steering wheel, cracks the second knuckle on his ring finger. “Lemme think about it, yeah?”

Cody pulls at the cuffs of his hoodie and changes the song that’s playing. His fingers tap at his knee, unconscious adherence to the beat.

“It was just a fucking, you know, impulse thing. Ignore it, man.” Noel can tell he’s embarrassed. Which still happens even though Noel has caught Cody’s drunken vomit in his cupped hands, even though he’s heard, in painstaking detail, the horror story that was Cody’s loss-of-virginity. Noel wants to pull the car over and grab Cody by the shoulders and tell him that there is nothing he could possibly say or do at this point that would make Noel look at him differently. 

“Cody, shut up.” Sometimes that’s the best way to quell Cody’s rambling, backtracking nervousness. Placate him with thinly-veiled firmness, a hand at his thigh. “I said I’m gonna think about it.” 

(Noel knows, somewhere in the very back of his head, that he’ll say yes almost before Cody finishes asking the question. It’s impossible _not_ to say yes to Cody; Noel will give him anything he wants and grab his neck as he does it.) 

—

Sure, when Noel _studies_ it too hard—as he’s wont to do, as he’s doing now, standing in front of the open refrigerator as the microwave clock ticks past two am—he feels a piece of his brain reject it. Because it’s _weird_, right, just a little bit. Noel’s laptop glows blue on the kitchen table, one last monumental push of editing to go before he can fall into bed, and his mind is _going_, a distraction that he really doesn’t need now. 

Noel thinks of Cody, asleep, streaks of streetlight on his slack, stilled face that looks so goddamn _soft_ with his hair loose around it, without quick laughter ready behind his teeth. He thinks of Cody, Cody with his white-tooth, tan-line, small-town wholesomeness, and finds the image difficult to conflate with what he’s being asked to do.

—

Noel’s dick is still in Cody when he brings it up again. 

“Man,” Cody pants, slick hands scanting over Noel’s hips, knee pushing up to shift the angle, “you wanna talk about this _now?_” 

“We _could_.” Noel tugs Cody down by the waist, maybe too roughly, making him hiss. Noel pats at his ribs like _sorry_. Cody hitches his shoulders up and makes some sound that gets the hair on Noel’s neck prickling. 

“I told you to, _fuck_, forget it.” 

“You think I can forget that shit?” Noel’s voice is rough with exertion. Cody doesn’t respond, just closes his eyes and arches his head backwards. Noel tries again. “I don’t _wanna_ forget it.” 

Cody opens his eyes again and Noel is suddenly ultra aware of the way the thin, filtered-in light plays off the side of his face and his bare chest. And if Noel was a _nerd_, which he isn’t, he’d be thinking about the way this, here, would look as a frame in a film, color saturation tweaked so the leftover yellow in Cody’s hair would glint and catch onscreen. 

“Really?” Cody is saying, and Noel fucks up into him. 

“We can try it.” Noel says, and it probably has something to do with the scenery and with the way heat is building in the base of Noel’s stomach, but it probably also has something to do with some hard-wired, fucked-up bit of Noel’s head. Cody’s nails scrape at his spine.

—

There’s a threshold between _agreeing_ to something and _doing_ that something, as Noel learns pretty quickly once his shins bump up against it. 

“It would have to be in the shower, right?” Noel asks, because he doesn’t want to imagine himself on his hands and knees with disinfectant wipes after they pull some shit like this. 

“I mean, probably.” Cody shrugs, his mouth full of the Wingstop that Noel ordered too much of. He sounds cavalier enough about it, but when Noel catches his eye he can see the nervous energy bright and obvious in Cody’s face. 

“Do you,” Noel swallows a bite of macaroni that sticks in his throat, “like, do you want to?” 

“Now?” Cody sets down his wing. Fingertips stained deep red. “We’re, uh, eating.” 

“I—after that, man, fuck. You know what I meant.” Noel’s face is hot.

“Sorry, sorry.” Cody mutters it to the countertop. “We can, if you want. We don’t have to.” 

“Dude,” Noel sighs, and he’s half-exasperated, “I already told you I did.” 

“I know, I’m just... I wanna make sure you’re not fuckin’ grossed out by it.” It comes out as half a question and Noel can’t stop his helpless laughter. 

“This is stupid, man.” Noel sets his fork down with a clatter, louder than he meant it to be. “Let’s just... do it. Fuck it, right?” He feels bare-boned and half-wild.

Cody’s chair scrapes noisy against the floor as he pushes it back to stand up. Noel’s breath scrapes noisy in his throat as Cody’s teeth skim his jaw. 

—

Noel hates shower sex, usually—too much slickness everywhere but where it matters, cramped limbs, wet hair clinging to fingers—but when Cody sticks his face under the spray and turns back dripping like Poseidon born from the sea, something in Noel’s chest aches hard. 

“Here, dipshit.” Cody pulls Noel closer, maneuvers him underneath the water so that he’s no longer shivering in open air. When they kiss, Noel can taste tap water rust and spicy barbecue sauce and _Cody_. 

Cody pulls away and spits water onto the tile and it should _gross_ Noel out but he reaches out to touch the thin skin stretched over Cody’s ribs instead. Cody shies back minutely under the attention, a forward shift of his shoulders, a duck of his head. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Noel says, even though his own heart is hammering away in the socket of his chest. He can feel the water he pounded settling in his stomach. 

“‘’M okay.” Noel takes Cody at his word, presses a hand between his wet thighs, the skin there whiter than that on the rest of his body. Cody sighs. 

“How—” Noel doesn’t like not knowing what he’s doing. He doesn’t like feeling out of control. Cody squeezes his hips. “How does this work?” 

“Do you—I mean, do you want to do it on my face?” Cody’s voice is suppressed beneath the falling water that Noel shifts underneath, feeling it warm on his shoulders, his half-hard dick. 

“Um.” Noel stammers, because the question caught him off guard, because he doesn’t quite know how he got here in the first place. “Maybe?”

“It’s okay if not.” Cody says quickly, and Noel wants to make him happy as much as he’s ever wanted anything. Water pools around his feet. Cody’s hands press damp into Noel’s skin.

“Doesn’t that feel, I don’t know, demeaning?” 

“Noel,” Cody says, lashes clumped and dark, “that’s the point.”

—

When Cody gets to his knees on the tiled floor of the shower, Noel nearly loses it right there. 

“Jesus fuck.” He says, and Cody lets out this strained little laugh. His dick is hard against his thigh and Noel might never get used to that image, to the perversion it highlights in the back of Noel’s head. His thoughts strung up in lights all over his face, he’s sure: _has anybody ever wanted to fuck something more?_

“C’mon, then.” Cody’s voice is low and kind of thick and there are droplets of water catching in the hair of his chest and gathering beneath his chin. He looks like a wet dream. He looks half-destroyed.

Noel squeezes the base of his dick; he’s too hard. 

“Um.” Noel grunts, and fuck anatomy and fuck his stupid dick because Cody is looking up at him with these wide, expectant eyes and a tooth hooked into his lower lip and all Noel wants to do is please him. “Hold on.” 

He has to kill this boner at least a little, and _god_ if that doesn’t feel contradictory as all hell. It’s not like Cody is helping, the way he’s wriggling his shoulders, the way his naked body looks against the tile. 

Noel closes his eyes and conjures up the grossest dark-corner-of-Twitter video that comes to mind, tries to push all thoughts of Cody and sex and what they’re trying to do from his head for a moment. _Okay._ Jesus. 

When he opens his eyes again Cody is smiling in this soft, gentle way and he looks like he’s about to open his mouth and rib Noel in that ever-familiar manner he has. 

“You ready?” Noel says instead, and he’s not quite sure it was loud enough to be heard over the spray of the shower. But Cody nods, something strange like reverence on his placid face.

It’s both weird and not and gross and not and intense and not when Noel _lets go_, splashes down over Cody’s waiting, upturned moon face, the gentle curve of his slightly-opened mouth. Cody makes a noise from deep in his chest and his tongue comes to rest between his lips and the whole scene makes Noel _weak_ at the knees. 

“Oh.” Noel says, and his voice is gravelly and odd when it pushes past his lips. Cody has his eyes squeezed shut but he’s _arching_ into it, pressing up on his knees into the stream like he’s never been ashamed of a thing in his life. 

Noel shivers, a full-body thing. He feels, whatever, _powerful_, and suddenly understands why people get off on that—why seeing someone kneel for you like this is such a fucking head rush. Cody moans and says _fuck, Noel_ and licks at his top lip and Noel feels a ball of heat settle heavy in his core. An ammonia tang reaches his nose, mingled with the flowery warmth of Cody’s stupid, expensive shampoo. 

“_Cody_.” Noel mutters, and then it’s over and Cody is blinking his eyes open and whining like he needs a hand at his dick. “You good? You okay?” 

Noel kneels in front of him on the ceramic of the tub, an impulse thing, and lifts his dripping hands to wipe at Cody’s dripping face. Cody’s eyes are half-shut; there’s a string of drool trailing from his bottom lip. He looks _fucked_ out and Noel has barely touched him. Noel’s own dick aches hard against his thigh and he feels almost lightheaded, heart and mind racing with the thought of it. 

He fucks Cody after he gets his breath back, skin sticking to his own on the shower floor. Cody is coming with Noel’s second thrust, the sounds he makes broken and garbled by the still-pouring water that washes them clean.

—

Noel is toweling his hair dry when Cody walks into the bedroom and sits down at the foot of the bed. He’s wearing boxers and an old, worn-through t-shirt that Noel would donate if he got half a chance, and he looks soft and fresh with his damp hair sticking up in little clumps. 

“Hey,” Cody says, and Noel turns to him, shimmying into a pair of sweatpants, “how are you?” 

“I’m good, man, what’s up?” Cody’s voice has a nervous bite in it that, in turn, echoes in Noel’s own. 

“I’m just... I wanted to check and make sure that wasn’t too _weird_ for you. I mean, you know, I totally get it if you never want to do it again.” Cody is looking at his hands which are clasped together and resting on his thighs. 

“Dude.” Noel says, and when Cody looks up, he tucks a palm under his chin. “Don’t be a dumbass.” 

“What does _that_ mean?” Cody asks, but the nervous pinch of his forehead lessens. 

“It means it did more for me than I thought it would, idiot. Thought that was obvious.” 

The relief in Cody’s face is palpable. 

“Good. Okay, good. Because I, you know, feel the same way.” 

“Okay, then.” Noel can’t help but laugh a little at the whole fucking thing.

“Okay, then.” Cody mimics him like an asshole, adopts a dumb, fake-intellectual voice that makes Noel tackle him down into the bed just because he can. 

“Thanks for trying that.” Cody says all quiet after Noel lets him out of a half-serious headlock. Noel flops to his back on the bed next to him so they’re both looking up at the ceiling, the sky dark outside the windows. 

“For sure, man.” Noel says. He doesn’t say _anything for you, ever_, but when he rolls to his side and kisses Cody hard on the mouth, he thinks the point comes across anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!! I hope u guys liked that :’)


End file.
